


浅谈颜值在交友中的重要性

by ifyouwannacry



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouwannacry/pseuds/ifyouwannacry





	1. Chapter 1

****

主播绝不艹粉

 

颜好任性男主播x颜控直男大学生

 

王柳羿是G大软件工程的普通大二学生，在同学们爱上网络女主播的时代洪流里，

他逆行了。

他是一个知名游戏男主播的忠实粉丝。

会刷佛跳墙的那种。

王柳羿最近在忙一个自己接的活，白天图书馆晚上网咖，白天kpop晚上杰克爱。

要说王柳羿喜欢这男主播什么，无非有三，首先游戏打得好，其次话多听着精神，最后是，谁tm不想半夜赶工有个人陪啊，虽然是共享的。

 

今天是jackeylove成年的日子，他破天荒的开了摄像头。

王柳羿戴着耳机看着自己屏幕上的调用心如止水，还有三天就要交货了。

然后他低头看了一眼大喊“这个辅助铁分奴啊！”的杰克爱，首先看到的是对面的塔姆，然后就是左下角男主播的脸。

 

这也，太帅了吧。

 

王柳羿内心刷过一百条弹幕。甚至动手发了十条“主播好帅（此条五毛括号去掉）”

于是今晚的网吧之行惨淡收场，王柳羿收拾收拾东西回寝室看直播。

 

哎，美色误人。

 

第二天起来的王柳羿回想起昨夜的事半是悔恨半是无奈，现在王柳羿喜欢男主播的理由前三条变成了，脸好看，操作好，声音好听。

成了，彻彻底底的颜狗。

 

于是在两个通宵之后，王同学脚下踩云一样的回到自己的床上倒头就睡，半梦半醒之间听到要什么唱歌。

 

在睡了十多个小时之后，亲爱的室友高振宁摇醒了他，“快醒醒，等下要和隔壁戏剧学院相亲！快洗头去！憋睡啦！”

相亲就相亲，关我睡觉什么事。

于是高振宁就物理的让王柳羿起了床，顺带洗了头。

 

本班班长宋义近，韩国留学生，几个月前刚和隔壁戏剧学院的一小学妹好上，时至今日想起来回馈社会，安排了一场ktv联谊。

可惜由于中间商赚差价，本来说好的表演系小学妹变成了导演系小学弟。

 

三十来个汉子在粉红色的包厢里你看看我我看看你，久久没有声响。

 

一头乱毛的王柳羿倒在沙发的拐角处眯着眼默念没有人看到我没有人看到我开始入梦。

 

“同学，我坐这边打游戏成吗？”

“随你。”王柳羿抬了抬千斤重的眼皮，心想反正我怎么样都睡得着。

 

卧槽，男主播！

 

天呐本人比摄像头里还帅！

王柳羿看着这张脸还是决定强忍下睡意，多看几眼，看jackeylove直播两年多了就开过一次摄像头，不看白不看，何况这次真的是白看。

但是被人盯着的感觉是十分明显的，何况是身在导演系却排行校草前十的喻文波，从小学就开始沐浴在各路眼光下成长。

“兄dei，你看我打牌是要一起玩吗？”喻文波赢了一把，笑着转头看向王柳羿。

“我没有我不是我随便看看的。”王柳羿的否认三连先于他脑内的天啊他和我说话了表达了出来。反应过来之后红透的耳朵让王柳羿感到了百分百的羞耻。

我在说什么东西，太丢人了。

“啊，那你坐过来点好好学呗。”喻文波拍拍自己边上的沙发，王柳羿觉得那是天使拍翅膀的声音。

 

本次直男k歌以我真的还想再活五百年结束，王柳羿晕晕乎乎地看着自己微信通讯录里多出来的一个联系人想到一件严肃的事情，这男主播怎么还私联啊，哦不对他好像也不知道我是粉丝，那我们还是正常关系。

 

这一私联，不对正常男生交友，就愈发愈不可收拾，现在王柳羿和喻文波已经到了两天遛个弯三天约个饭五天看个电影的地步。

jackeylove直播的时候看直播，喻文波不直播的时候看喻文波。

这谁顶得住啊，反正颜狗王柳羿顶不住。

这是一个两人吃完海底捞一人以我要回去剪个片子交作业一个以我有个小活赶赶工分道扬镳的夜晚。当然只是肉体上的，喻文波回到自己的小公寓里开始了直播，而王柳羿回到寝室点开了熟悉的直播间，两个人精神上还是高度一致的。

这个月是猫熊直播的一个活动月，基本上每个主播都折腾了点互动，jackeylove大概是看着快月末了就决定抽一个水友来双（直）排（播）上（带）分（妹）。

“今天就抽一个水友来双排当作粉丝福利吧。”jackeylove话音刚落，贡献榜排行第一的宝蓝zz就进入了直播间，“那就这位老粉宝蓝z吧？听到了吗？”

王柳羿听着每个都能理解的字但是放一起就好似梵音的话整个人都boom了。

“连麦吗？宝蓝z”jackeylove发过来一条私信，还附上了一个yy的房间号。

王柳羿十分激动地打出了两个冷静的字，“好的。”然后回头以平常200%分贝大喊了一声，“高振宁你等会说话轻点！”

“干蛤呢你要和你对象打电话？”背六级单词的高振宁感觉十分委屈。“我瞅着你也妹对象啊。”

 

加上好友之后看到宝蓝zz的段位jackeylove哇了一声，“兄dei你可以啊，平常打什么位置？”

“辅助，上单也还行。”

一旁背单词的高振宁听到上单也还行不由看了看王柳羿，“蓝哥你一个人叨叨啥呢”

王柳羿头也没回，“我在双排，这是你明天要交的英语小论文，乖不要说话了。”

jackeylove看着刷过一片“金主爸爸声音好好听”“金主声音好帅啊我好了”“这个声音我可以！”感觉这个声音是有点好听，甚至还有点耳熟。

“那我叫你蓝哥？”

“没问题，杰克哥。”

和一个辅助双排对于一个ad来说是快乐的，和一个大师辅助双排更是快乐加倍。从塔姆小炮到霞洛，只要赢就很快乐。

在感谢完金主参加互动之后喻文波越想越快乐地来了一把中单亚索结束本次快乐直播。然后快乐地拨打最近玩得很好的王柳羿的电话。

“出来吃夜宵吗，我请客。”刚说了四个钟头批话的嗓音有些低沉，堪称撩汉神技。

“蓝哥在洗澡你哪位？”撩汉圣手没想到还有这种操作。

等等，蓝哥？！

“蓝哥？这不是王柳羿的号码吗？”

“那不是同一个人吗兄弟，你逗我玩呢。你等等他好像快出来了”

 

快乐双排，快乐交友，两件快乐的事情放在一起真是快乐加倍呢。

 

“王柳羿，吃夜宵去不去，我请你你去不去？”

“好的呀，喻文波。海底捞？”

“嗯，我先去了你快点来。”

 

吃完海底捞已经超过11点了，王柳羿一看手机大呼“完了完了，门禁时间过了！”

喻文波身为一个住自己家的人气主播豪气地大手一挥，“你住我那呗，我妈上次来给我多翻了床被子。”

 

等到了家，气人男主喻文波主动掉马，在他的客厅装饰柜最醒目的位置放着平台送的百万粉纪念证书。没错，就是吃火锅之前特地从书房的抽屉缝找出来的。

 

看着宝蓝z张皇失措还红透了耳朵尖的样子，喻文波更加恶劣地凑到王柳羿耳边轻轻地说道

 

“蓝哥，想被主播私联吗？主播不保证不艹粉的哦。”

 

 

剧情完


	2. 主播艹粉实录（上）

喻文波对宝蓝z这个id很有印象，可以说是非常喜欢。  
弗一开播宝蓝z就是贡献榜前列，而且发的弹幕温柔又可爱，简直是喻文波的梦中情人。  
喻文波生在取向千奇百怪的戏剧学院，但自我感觉还是笔直笔直的，所以宝蓝z被当成了一位有钱有闲的大小姐，大和抚子那种不是双马尾傲娇。

隔壁座位的shy哥在喻文波剪片子的时候拍拍他的头。“你，相亲，微信发你。”把喻文波吓得一哆嗦。  
“shy哥？？？”柴犬疑惑.jpg  
想他喻文波好歹也是学院一支花，表白的小姐姐小哥哥排队排到隔壁G大都还能绕个圈。怎么要沦落到相亲这种地步。  
但喻文波还是去了，手里还有几个片子的音源掌握在shy哥手里，不得不低头啊。  
没想到这阴差阳错的相亲还真让眼高于顶的喻文波看到了一个人，王柳羿。  
瘦高个儿，冷淡如冬，温柔如春， 还爱吃海底捞！  
颜是他的type，性格也是。  
缘分啊相亲。  
谢谢了shy哥！

一见钟情然后日久生情，感情双重加倍。

期间喻文波还经历了一段时间的网络上大和抚子小姐姐宝蓝z和现实中可盐可甜王柳羿的自我世界中的修罗场。  
我喻文波，必不是个渣男。  
宝蓝z小姐姐，不对现在是铁子了，蓝哥对不起，虽然双排很快乐，但我们纯洁粉丝情。  
然后喻文波就发现自己设定修罗场一夕崩塌。  
宝蓝z=王柳羿。  
哇，妈妈问我为什么范进中举会疯，换我我也要疯。

曾经在喻文波开摄像头直播那天，他和弹幕互动时看到一串的我可以，在和蓝哥双排那天，他也看到一串的我可以，如今喻文波看着微信上王柳羿的头像，也想刷一串我可以。  
喻文波在寝室被称为薛定谔的直男，虽然长了一张前女友前男友可以凑一部国产情感电影的脸，但本人是货真价实的初恋还在。

没有对象就不能确定性向，来自匿名人士的金句。

在一个充满火锅味的夜晚，喻文波找到了男朋友，正式走出他的小盒子。

喻文波一开始还没明白为什么王柳羿这个人这么好说话，后来在一次次的实践中明白，王柳羿对他这张脸就没有免疫力，只要看着他王柳羿什么情况下都能点头摇头，具体点还是摇看喻文波需要。

当然最成功的一次实践发生在某个普通的周四，王柳羿周五没有课，喻文波也没有。

那个周四喻文波带着王柳羿从情人湖走到二食堂，一路上看到无数男男女女亲亲我我，最后还是把人带回自己家看电影了。

“蓝哥你想看什么？”

“都行，你挑。”

喻文波最后拿出了一部碧海蓝天，可没想到王柳羿对法语片毫无兴趣，在电影放到一半的时候就靠着喻文波的肩膀迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

这部片子喻文波看过很多遍，但是睡着的王柳羿没看上几分钟，于是喻文波看着看着最终和王柳羿一起在床上睡着了。

下午四点明显不是该睡觉的时候，喻文波和王柳羿醒来的点是凌晨一点二十三分。两人轮流洗了澡，过度清醒的躺在喻文波新换了床单的双人床上。

“蓝哥，我好清醒啊。”

“杰克，我也是啊。”

两个人躺在一米八的大床上，腿压着腿，呼吸声在这个时间点尤其明显，没有了楼下小孩子弹的卡门，也没有楼上大爷拐杖笃笃笃的响声。

“蓝哥。”

“干嘛？”

“蓝哥？”

“干嘛。”

“我想做爱。”

“干嘛？！”


End file.
